Requiem of Sorrows
by Tsukihimesama95
Summary: Before the thought of another world existing, Hilda as she watches all, herself included, descend into darkness of their very own hell, and the brief bits of peace she could find. Hildavio
1. The Beginning of the End

A/N: Sooooo... I know I said that I was gonna post something else as my first fic, but apparently as you are reading this note, I've decided to post something else. Now this should only be a oneshot, as I don't really plan for it to expand, if it does, then it does, as I'm coming up with more and more content in my head. Thank you, if you don't want to rate or review, that's fine, but it will be greatly appreciated if you do, as I will recruit you into my elite army of Otaku, Nerd, Geek, etc., or whatever you classify yourself with. Thank you. Saki ni douzo kudasai.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way shape or form own the Legend of Zelda franchise, or anything from Nintendo, or Nintendo for that matter. I do, however, work for Nintendo, if you need troubleshooting for anything, I am willing to help.

Requiem of Sorrows

It was painful.

Truth.

Reality.

Emotion...

All of it.

Everything.

Painful.

And useless.

She hated it. But it was something she would have push through, in order to go forward. Forward to her goal, the restoration of her country, of all of Lorule. Pitiful, decrepit Lorule...crumbling away, the earth rifting apart, all in despair. When her ancestors had destroyed the Triforce, the land had begun its descent slowly into what it had become now: DESPAIR. Nothing but a place derived of all trace of hopes, dreams, all thing that had once been present, but then all had watched it slowly fall and shatter, shatter into mere dust, dispersing into nothing, not even a speck of hope left anywhere in this hell, this blasted, condemned _hell_. Her hell.

Of all the things that had been so wrong though, only one thing was slightly right. Slightly.

Ravio had never failed to shine through the gloomy clouds that had covered her mind. No matter how small his light was, it had always come through for her. Always.

She had recently begun the useless project of attempting to restore her waste of a country, going through firing and hiring advisors to give their opinions of what was to be done. They had been fired as she had soon found out that one after the other, the were trying to use their positions for the most selfish idiocy of reasons, betrayal of the crown, unaffordable luxury, conspiracy, assassination, the list ran off into the sunset. Suitors came like that too, but she never paid them any mind. They were easy to scare off.

In fact, the new advisor she had hired, she couldn't decipher his actions. Her new advisor, Yuga, had yet to make his intentions known. All she could discern of him was that he had an extreme fondness and talent for painting, cunning, and that it made her have an inexplicable feeling of dark, paralyzing fear whenever he would flash that cursed sadistic smile, his teeth bright in the castle's dim lighting. But if she thought seriously, he did have some...favorable tendencies, let's just say, at the very least. He had a way of giving his opinions in a way that she was unable to tell if he was being serious or sarcastic.

Ravio had told her countless times before that he didn't like Yuga, made him feel like he just stepped in slime, really dark, icky, climbing slime, the kind you think is alive because it's trying to cover itself all over you, and it just makes you sick. She shuddered, Ravio's description had been much too visual for her. Too vivid. Too much. She didn't need to think of that whenever she so much as looked as Yuga, no matter if she already felt that way, she didn't need it to be put into words.

Oh, but what would it matter now? As long as he didn't publicly pull any kind of ill natured act, there wasn't much for her to do about him. Wishful thinking aside...

LOLOl

She was there again. The other girl. The one from the mirror. She was there again. It was only for an instant, but Hilda saw her. Sometimes at night, Hilda would get up and sit in front of her vanity to ponder on things that should be pondered over. That first night she saw her, she thought she was looking at her own face, but at the last second when she could see the multitude of differences between what she knew of her own face, and the face of the other girl who was looking through her mirror, she disappeared.

Her own image, wavy midnight violet curtains for hair, pale, snowy skin, eyes so red, you weren't sure if blood had just pooled in there. But this girl's face, it had surprised how entirely opposite the other girl's face had looked. She had straight, golden strands, nearly the same length as hers, rosy pale skin, and her eyes were a color she'd never thought she would ever see outside of a picture; they were blue. Pure, sweet, innocent blue eyes. Eyes that had not been clouded over with despair, eyes full of hope... sweet blue eyes. Blue as a sky in old fairytales, blue as the oceans and lakes had once been. Blue...

A complete opposite. But as soon as she blinked, the blue eyes disappeared, and her own image was back in place. She was startled by her own reflection for a moment, quickly realizing that it was her. It wasn't that her own face repulsed her, just that after seeing the other girl's face, how was she supposed to look at her own and not feel like she couldn't compare?

Her eyes began to sting with tears; no, it wasn't that she was petty. In fact, this never even happened, she was dreaming. All that had just happened was nothing more than a dream, a weird nonexistent dream that she was going to stand up, and walk straight back to bed and forget about when she really woke up. But, even as she thought this, she couldn't help but feel wary of her vanity now, as she covered herself with the black duvet.

Hilda had forced herself back into the lull of sleep that night, and prepared herself to rise at sunrise.

ioi;;

Ravio hadn't come by today. She didn't fully understand how his presence made her feel lighter, but she could definitely feel the difference now that he wasn't here. The air was thick and heavy, dark and suffocating. And it was like she had been bound to bear something heavy on her shoulders. The way it's been for a while. Her people hadn't exactly been...forgiving of her ancestors, and with her it was no different; it was her forefathers that had destroyed Lorule's Triforce, Hilda had nothing to do with it herself, but her being of the same bloodline responsible for Lorule's descent only made the crowds harsher. Her own guard had wavering loyalties, many of them had left for the power thievery had to offer, others had just left, and the rest were those who had nothing better to do, and they didn't even do their job, just freelancers expecting special treatment because they were living at the castle.

And what could Ravio possibly be doing that he would choose over coming to see her? Not that she felt that way about him or anything, but really, what was he doing?

A knock on the door to her chamber disrupted her inner thoughts.

"Enter."

The door swung open almost hesitantly, and then a heavily made up Yuga entered her room.

"Princess Hilda... I bid you good afternoon..."

Hilda fixed her most steely mask on before turning to face him, making sure to keep her guard up.

"I bid you the same, Lord Yuga..."

His face was powder white with pink spots of color on his cheeks, the red dreadlocks pulled back by a circlet, and today he had applied dark green eye shadow and heavy black eyeliner, and had made up his wardrobe to match. Truthfully, he looked like a harlequin. She began to feel sick.

"What business do you have here?" Her glare narrowed the slightest twitch, trying to give her tone the most freezing cold edge possible.

"Oh, come now, dear Hilda. Don't be so cold. I just thought you might be needing a little company since your pet rabbit has yet to appear today," his painted lips went smug at the mention of her friend.

She nearly jolted in place, her eyes nearly changing in shock, thinking of any and every possible reason he might not have shown up today.

She threw herself back into her display,"Hmn...are you trying to imply something, Yuga?"

"Nothing that should be of any worry to you, Princess Hilda," a perfect smile only a sadist could give stretched across his face.

'Now would be a perfect time for you to show up, Ravio,' Hilda was becoming very tired of Yuga's pussyfooting around.

But then who else would show up when she needed him, but her Ravio? Because that's exactly what happened, except he had come in through the window, which was very, very, VERY high from the ground.

"Ugh... Princess, when are you going to get rid of that cursed tree?! It's leaning right next to your window! What if something else had come through there?!" and right then his leg caught at the window, allowing him to fully face plant into the floor of her room, thus ending his fantastic illusion.

"Hmn... Ravio, you are very much late...," Hilda slowly brought her glare back to Yuga, who had managed to recompose his face from disappointment to that sickening smugness.

"And the rabbit pops out of the hat, I see..."

"..."

"Well then, Many thanks to your concern for me, Lord Yuga, but now that my company is here, you needn't bother out of your schedule any longer," She let the dismissal ring clear. Hilda could barely stand his presence, Ravio's previous visual coming to mind.

Yuga bowed low, and left with a bloody smirk upon his painted face. As soon as the door closed, and his footsteps were far down the hall, Ravio let out an infectious sigh.

"Damn transvestite..."

"Ah...? He really is?"

"Aaaaahh...No, Princess, umm...he's just... ah...I don't know..."

"Oh...I see..."

"Uh, well, Princess, if ya think about it, can you tell if he's a man or a woman? Does he even have a gender?! Oh, sweet *Lolia, please stop my head..."

Hilda let out a muffled laugh," I'm only teasing, Ravio. He's a man wearing women's makeup, that was very common a long time ago, just not so much now that men's style has gone a bit further than what it used to be."

"Oh...then...never mind, then...," Ravio looked to the floor, a light blush creeping from his ears.

Hilda noticed, and decided to take advantage," Truthfully, you wouldn't look too bad yourself if we were to...maybe apply a bit of eyeliner to your face..."

" ACK! Princess!-"

" Aaaaa~! Then you would look like fairytale prince straight out of Mother's book," she said with a mock dreamy expression, clutching her hands to her chest in the same manner," Then you would be a pretty boy, and then I could make you learn how to use a sword..." Hilda was going on a list to tease him with.

"Waaaaaaaa~! Princess, please...stop being mean to me...," Ravio was nearly to tears now, the blush had darkened and was heading towards his neck because there wasn't any room on his face now.

" Hey...Ravio...," Hilda suddenly went serious, all trace of her smile lost to her power face," I was just teasing you, couldn't you tell?" Her voice was back to normal too.

"...Oh..."

"Hmmm... what am I going to do with you, Ravio? It's as if we were reversed somehow, I was supposed to be the hero and you were supposed to be the princess."

"Hahaha! The thought of you with a blade is actually quite fitting, and you would probably fare a lot better than I, Princess Hilda, I'm not exactly hero material," Ravio had regained his color and his vigor for joking.

"Oh? Would you like to try? I might go easy on you..." Hilda looked serious again.

"Aaah... no thank you, Princess, I think I'll pass that up, for now," he weakly declined, knowing a sure defeat would have been his only end.

Hilda pretended to be dejected, and caused Ravio to fly into a fluster about how he'll make it up to her with something else.

Surely, this was the only dependable light in her life.

LOLZ

Her face was sad tonight, the other girl. Hilda was sitting in front of the vanity, in her sleeping garments. This was the fifth time the blonde girl had appeared in her mirror, one night every week. Her face was sad tonight, blue eyes glittering as if her tears were fit to burst from them. It made Hilda want to cry, too.

She had realized that the girl wasn't a dream, but a reoccurring phenomenon as of every week. Some rift in time and space would temporarily open up and allow them those few seconds each night. But no more time than that, a very brief appearance, and then she was gone. Hilda would sit long after she had disappeared, lost in wonder at the occurrence, thinking of things she would have to bear when morning came; and hoped that this opposite of her would never have to bear any of it.

O

Hilda had awoken a few hours after her visitor from the mirror had left, first was out of nightmares, and then out of restlessness from not being able to go back to sleep because of the nightmares. So she begrudgingly stood, not caring at all for the cover and sheets being in a rumpled mess, half on the bed, half on the floor. She grabbed a black robe to drape around her shoulders, tying it loosely, as no one would be up at this hour or at her room, save the few servants who still held loyalty to her. Across her desk Hilda had organized every single document of paper to exactly where it needed to be at the moment: taken care of now, taken care of later, taken care soon, really needs to be taken care of, but there aren't any funds to take care of it...that last one sounded a bit too much like Ravio.

She picked up the first paper and read over it, making sure to scrutinize every detail on the page so as not to miss something. Scribbling her signature, she started a pile for finished objects and continued to go through as many papers as she could.

:3

"...Princess...Princess Hilda...HILDA!"

Blood red orbs flew open, wide and glittering straight into the dim sunlight that had escaped through the curtain, and cursed in a very unbecoming manner.

"...too bright..."

"Ohh my goddess, Hilda, you scared me. I-I thought you were sleeping, but then you weren't breathing, and-and-and then I was trying to wake you up, but you wouldn't answer me at all-"

"Ravio..."

"Ah...yes...?"

"...My face hurts..."

Hilda was trying to calm him down by throwing him off of his stutter-fest. His confusion did make him look really adorable though...wait...what?

"Ah, Princess! You have some ink on your face!"

"Eh? Really?" Hilda brought a hand to her cheek, and found that it was cool and sticky and indeed did have ink in large black blotches. she looked over her desk and saw that the pen had busted while she had fallen asleep.

"Princess Hilda, face me please," Ravio pulled out his purple handkerchief, and began gently wiping the black ink off Hilda's face.

"Nnng... it stings a bit..."

"Don't move, please, I'm almost done..."

When Hilda's cheeks were wiped clean, there were some bright pink spots where there had been some black blotches.

"Princess, are you feeling okay? Your face is kinda red..."

Hilda shook her head,"Nmm...just tired...for lack of a better word..."

"Well, you better lay down then, Princess Hilda. You even look like you haven't slept for a while..."

Hilda just nodded with fake sleepiness, and shuffled around to her bed. She didn't want to open her eyes for a while, at least until Ravio left, then she'd get back to work on those papers that had been re-scattered across the desk. Though, really, if he wasn't around to keep her from working, she would have collapsed a long time ago and would have been to sick to get back to her papers.

Really, what would she do without him?

* * *

A/N: Forgot to make one of these... but anyway I just revised this, I hope I found all the spelling mistakes...they were going to bother me in my dreams, truly they were...And thanks to those of you who reviewed before! Ask me any question, and I may tell you lies!(lolz, bad joke...)


	2. Wishful Thinking

Chapter 2

A/N: ...I'm BACK! Mwahahahahahahaha! Well, didja miss me!? No...? Okay...TT-TT...anyways, I think I'm turning yandere...welp, moving on! Special thanks to my first reviewer(s) DragonSoulSC

Thank you guys! Saki ni douzo, kudasai dawa!

* * *

Hilda awoke, aware that someone was in her room without her direct permission. They were going to be undeniably dead when she sat up. Her staff was off to the side of the bed; no matter, it was only a conductor and store of energy. Her eyes flicked to her left, towards the shadow of her intruder. Who ever it was, was about to cease all existence. But for awhile she didn't hear anything, which made Hilda uneasy, as she was relying on that hearing to find this cretin. Deciding risk would be better than just laying there petrified, Hilda made out like she was just waking up, groaning as she pulled her self up with mock sleepiness. The shoulder of her nightgown slipped, revealing her ivory skin, which she had to resist to pull back up, not wanting to ruin the act.

_There_. Movement right there...

"Show yourself, craven," her voice rang clear in the silent darkness. The shadow stiffened, then the figure took a tentative step towards the shaded window...

"Sheesh, I know I'm a bit of a con, but you don't have to be so mean to me...mou~..."

"Ravio! I was about to blast you to pieces!"

"Yikes! Well I'm mighty glad you didn't!"

"Shhhhh! Keep your voice down! How did you get in here anyway? Get out! You can't be in here while I'm sleeping!" Hilda went very quiet and very red. She remembered her gown was still off shoulder, and decided to take advantage of Ravio's innocence, you know just for vengeance giggles.

"...R-ravio...were...you...watching me sleep?" She brought her blanket over mouth in a very convincing show of weepy cuteness.

Of course he took the bait," N-n-nonononono! I was**_ not_ **doing that! I would never do that! I'm not some creepy pervert!" He hands were waving wildly in weak protest.

"You said it, not me~," Hilda sing-songed very uncharacteristically.

"Ugh...Hilda, noooo...no no no..."

"So what were you doing here, anyway?" She still wanted to know, because he was here in the middle of the night for something, right? Well, what was it?

Ravio was trying the best he could to avoid her wide curious gaze, averting his eyes before saying," I, uh, was trying to check the tree outside, you know, ...in case anybody else was up there trying to watch you...and...the window was unlocked...so I just wanted to check on you...and..." A bright blush that was creeping from his neck had entirely covered his face.

"Heheh...Ravio, keep doing that, and I might as well take on the role of hero as well," Hilda chuckled as she fell backwards to her pillow.

"Now as for your punishment..."

"Aww, come on..."

"You have a choice. You can have a little session of sword practice..."

"Oh, Goddess, no..."

"Or, you can sit next to me...over here..."

"...What?"

"Choose quickly or I will choose for you."

"What kinda choices are those?!"

"Keep your voice down! Well? Hurry and pick!"

"I...I choose option number three!"

"What!?"

"Escape through the conveniently unlocked window!"

"Don't you DARE!" Hilda was able to grab both ends of Ravio's scarf, and yanked back with all her strength, which was more than Ravio could say. Somehow, Hilda had managed to squeeze all the air out of him, resulting in a Fainting Ravio.

Hilda sighed," Ohh, this lucky fool...," well, lucky enough that she liked him. Not that she would admit it out loud. She drew her legs up to her chest, and watched the breath return life to her raven haired friend. He was soon in a state of sleep, and she found him vulnerably adorable. She couldn't help pinching his cheeks together, he truly did resemble a rabbit... Ok, it was time to stop that.

Hilda gently put her head next to his, careful not to wake him. If she was looking from just the right angle, Ravio could strike as beautiful. His skin had been sun-tanned, being he was out most of the day. And for a boy, his eyelashes were quite long, which really just added on to the innocent factor. She watched his breath rise for a moment before closing her eyes to dream again.

" Don't do it..."

_'...? Don't do... what?' _Was he sleep talking?

" Please...Hilda...please...everything...apart..."

His breathing had grown heavy, ragged. As if he was being constricted. She began to worry, is it a nightmare? Her hand took hold of his, squeezing tightly, trying to let him know that he was okay. It seemed to be working, for Ravio's shifting and muttering had ceased almost as soon as she held his hand.

_'...This is the first time we're holding hands...'_

Hilda felt her cheeks warm up, and tried the best to resist the urge to fling him and his hand off her bed. No, she would do that later when it was time to kick him out. Right out the window...nope, too much, just out the door would be fine.

Making sure she had a good grip on him, lest he try to leave without waking her, Hilda let herself drift back into the world of dreams.

* * *

_" Thank you, Hilda."_

_" I'm sorry."_

"_ Please, forgive me."_

_" Forgive me for what I am about to do..."_

_" I'm so sorry..." _

* * *

" And what have we learned thus far?"

" Don't try to jump out of windows..."

" And...?"

" And don't climb in through the window in the first place..."

" Good," Hilda uncrossed her legs and stood up. She was near bursting with giggles, giggles she was trying to hold in because they would sound unnatural coming from her.

" Now, I need to prepare for a council meeting, and I need to get my files together...," Hilda walked back towards her desk, flipping through piles to remember which was which. Ravio sheepishly shuffled toward her, unsure of what actions he should take.

" Do you...do you need me with you, or should I just wait around...?"

" As much as I would love for you to keep me company, I am afraid others may take advantage of your naivety, and use you for entertainment. A privilege which solely belongs to me."

" Oh...okay...," He gave a nervous chuckle," Y-yeah, it might be better not to show up then..."

Grabbing another pile of paper to take, Hilda glanced over at his anxious posture. She knew he wanted to be useful, but if it didn't have anything to do his business or profit, he would be downright lost.

" If you want, you can wait for me here and I'll comeback and let you know if there are any business opportunities for you."

His anxiety withered, and his mood immediately perked up. Hilda swore his rabbit ears stood straight up as well.

" Oh, that would be just sweet as pie! Thank you Princess!" Right on cue, he smiled, something so infectious that she couldn't help but smile as well. She was glad that he had that effect on her, it was rare to feel a smile on her face.

" I'm not quite sure how long it is supposed to take, but I'll try to return soon."

" Don't worry, your loyal merchant will be here as always, my lady," Ravio pulled a mock bow, like how some of her previous suitors had done before, and a quick laugh passed through her lips at his impression.

" See you later, then..." Hilda maneuvered her way out the door with her stack of papers. Now all she had deal with today was a room of people that she didn't like. Terrific.

* * *

"...being the sole reason why I would like you to support this project, Princess Hilda. It may very well prove useful if we can clear out the Thieves Town, and restore it to its former glory as Kanariko Village, primarily-"]

" Clarify something for me, Chancellor Kreibes,"a cold, detached glare burned through the thick middle-aged man, with a bad comb-over, visible shivers running up and down his body. He answered with a faltering voice," Y-yes, my lady...," Many of the other attendees were muttering nervously to each other in their seats. Yuga just looked his smug self as ever.

" Do you mean to have me approve of a project that would slaughter my own people?"

" W-well, not exactly, Your Highness, I meant that if we were to get rid of the Thieves gang and the monster worshippers, then the village would be clear for r-restoration-"

" And killing the populace of the town would help restoration how?"

" T-t-that wou-"

" Understand this for me," the air around Hilda began to change," Whether they do or do not, my people have yet to give me reason to support a full on execution. They are barely getting on as is! They only turn to thievery and blasphemy for them to be able to live. Because we are so inadequate of a higher structure, we are unable to keep them from turning to thievery! And then on top of that, of all things, you suggest that I kill my own subjects!? Might I suggest that I throw your lot in with that idea? That would get rid of the majority of bad ideas, and i'll be rid of your head!"

After a full verbal humiliation, Chancellor Kreibes muttered an apology and quickly sat down. Hilda rubbed her temples with one hand, the other gripping her staff tightly in frustration.

" Unless any of you have something that will improve our system, and the condition of my people, and gain my full support, I will consider this meeting over. All is dismissed."

Hilda rose, everyone else after, and watched her council file out of the room.

" That was well handled, Princess Hilda..." Yuga came around the back of her chair, and Hilda felt her back freeze like hackles on a cat," But really, you didn't need to be so rough, they are only fools, they don't know any better but to be selfish."

" That wasn't the point, Lord Yuga. Shall we speed our downfall, or shall we try to impede it and possibly stop it all together? Oh sweet Lolia, what can we do..."

Yuga's hand reached to rest on her shoulder, but Hilda stood, wary of his intent," I will excuse myself, I feel light-headed..."

She moved quickly, wanting to get out of range of his atmosphere; it made her feel sick. She wanted to get back to her silly Ravio and forget the events from the last couple of hours.

* * *

Hilda stood as he was about to lay his hand upon her shoulder. _Cursed...!_ He pulled back quickly, her posture stiff, obviously uncomfortable. Blood red glanced over, letting him know she was leaving to rest.

Princess Hilda was too smart for her own good. If he could somehow break past the ice, he could easily gain her trust. How had the bloody rabbit done such a task!? Was it fools luck, something he would never posses? Or was it something more. Young people were like that, once upon a time...

Never mind that, if it came to it, fine but not yet...how to have someone in the palm of your hand when they could easily squash you with theirs? This required a bit of thought, now didn't it?

Yuga laughed, something haunting and insane, walking out the council room to ponder the ideas in his head.

* * *

"...Why do I feel so drained...?"

" Well, Princess, sitting in a room full of arguing old bogies would certainly exhaust some..."

" Hmph...now I feel upset..."

Ravio looked over at her face, pretty eyes narrowed down, if only they would shoot lasers, there would be a hole in the floor...wait, she can use magic, can't she already shoot lasers!?

"...Ummm, Hilda?"

"...Mm?"

" Can you shoot lasers from your eyes?" He sounded as if it was the most serious question in the world, and with his mood now in that spectrum, her Ravio almost looked like a hero.

" Ravio...,"Hilda started,"...you don't look too bad..."

" Hah!? What's that supposed to mean!? T-that doesn't even answer..."

And the illusion was broken. Oh, trolls...

" Oh my...sometimes you're too much, Ravio...,"Hilda just smiled, the smile she saved for him when it was just them," Don't worry, I'm just teasing..."

" Awwww...Hilda...stahp...,"The loveliest shade of pink settled on his face. Hilda pinched his cheeks,"Uwaa~! 'Dis is my favowite face!"

" OW-OW-OW-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Awck! M' cheeks!"

When Hilda did let go, Ravio's cheeks were bright as cherries," Why would you do that? Ow~...," His hands flew up to try and soothe the probably bruised skin.

Hilda just clasped her hands together, false innocence apparent," Because you're my favorite, and as such, you must suffer such heavy consequences. Oh, poor Ravio..."

Hilda wished that these times were something of an everyday occasion. Wished that there wasn't such a need to worry about the end. The inevitable end...Just wished that she could keep these moments she had with Ravio forever. That none of it would disappear...

" Princess...what's wrong?"

" Hmm?"

" You looked real sad for a sec' there...did anything happen with the council?"

" Ah, no. Just some wishful thinking, wishing that wishes come true..."

" Huh...really now...y'know, it's okay to tell me stuff, Princess, I'm right here for you. Even if I might be a coward at heart, if you would give me a smile, I'd do just about anything."

Was he sparkling, or was her sanity finally going? She gave a half smile," Thank you, Ravio. That's why I like you the most, really. You'll at least listen to the contents of my burden. Thank you, my dear friend."

* * *

"_ Please forgive me for the pain I'll cause you."_

* * *

And there is chapter 2, finally! GAWD, that took a little bit...well, a lotta bit...BUT here you guys go, if anyone was waiting... And yes, I know that they might seem a little bit OoC, but I was trying to play on Hilda's want to be a bit more carefree than she is able to and try to lift the burden she is forced to bear, as well as Ravio's cowardice on a majority of things, and how he's kind of the submissive partner in their relationship, as well as the amount of care he holds for Hilda. I kinda want to see a M lemon fic of them, if I don't write one myself... OMC they are sooo kawaii desu3! Oh the fluffs!

Thank You! Reviews are lovely!


End file.
